A L I V E
by OurGajeness
Summary: Sebuah kisah alternatif andai saja Hirose masih hidup, Mitama masih di bumi, dan segala kekacauan sudah berakhir.


A L I V E

An Alive Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie ft Dina Namie Amalia

Disclaimer : Alive © Adachitoka/Tadachi Kawashima

Warning : Alternate Ending, modified canon, maybe OOC, etc.

START

**First Case; Hirose and Megumi**

Kereta api berhenti di stasiun Tokyo. Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang kecoklatan mengikuti kerumunan arus, keluar dari kendaraan umum tersebut. Mata coklatnya memandang berkeliling. Damai.

Terlintas sejenak dalam pikiran pemuda itu rasa bersalah ketika melihat pemandangan damai di sekitarnya. Tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan mata, mengusir perasaan dan pikiran tersebut.

Pemuda itu kembali berjalan, menuruni tangga, kemudian sampai di pintu keluar. Di luar stasiun, banyak selebaran berterbangan, beberapa selebaran tertempel di tembok-tembok. Dan dia pun berhenti sejenak untuk melihat.

"Lho? Hirose?" sebuah suara menginterupsi si pemuda, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian.

Yang dipanggil sebagai Hirose menoleh, dan terekam dalam mata coklatnya sesosok seorang gadis berambut gelombang yang memanjang hingga pinggang sedang menggandeng seorang anak kecil berkulit hitam dan berwajah agak judes. Kedua wanita itu memakai baju kembaran.

"Ah… Ochiai-san," sapa balik Hirose. Jeda sebentar. "Dan Mitama," kali ini menyapa si anak kecil.

Megumi berjalan mendekati Hirose, tangannya agak menyeret Mitama yang tidak sabar untuk berkeliaran. "Hirose-kun mau menjenguk Taisuke juga?" tanya Megumi sambil tersenyum manis.

Hirose mengangguk pelan, agak kaku."Mau bareng?"

"Uhmm!" Megumi mengiyakan, mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

"Meguuu... aku lapaaaarrr!" rajuk Mitama sambil menarik-narik baju Megumi dengan tidak sabar.

"Ah, tapi-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kebetulan aku tahu cafe dekat rumah sakit Taisuke yang sedang diskon," ucap Hirose sambil memamerkan selebaran yang tadi sempat ia amati.

Megumi berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Tama-chan?" Megumi meminta saran Mitama.

"Dimana saja tidak masalah," katanya tidak sabar.

Megumi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum saja melihat kelakuan 'anak'nya.

Dan mereka bertiga berjalan berdampingan. Sesekali memergoki tatapan orang-orang yang seolah melihat pasangan suami-istri yang mengajak anak mereka berjalan-jalan. Bahkan beberapa diantara orang-orang tersebut ada yang jelas-jelas menggoda Hirose dan Megumi tentang betapa serasinya mereka, membuat wajah Megumi memerah dan Hirose resah.

"Sudah, abaikan saja, Ochiai-san," bisik Hirose pada Megumi.

Mitama yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tiba-tiba angkat bicara, "Kurasa Megumi memang cocok jadi ibu. Dan kalau aku menginginkan ayah, aku lebih suka kalau Hirose yang jadi ayah daripada si bodoh Taisuke." Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hirose dengan jari telunjuknya.

Megumi bingung, kepalanya bergantian menoleh dari Hirose ke Mitama, ke Hirose lagi, ke Mitama lagi, dan seterusnya.

# # #

**Second Case; Kanou Taisuke and Kusunoki Nami**

Kira-kira sudah sejam lebih Taisuke melihatnya. Melihat gadis manis berambut hitam panjang yang tertidur di tepi kasur yang ia duduki. Seorang gadis tangguh yang cantik. Membuat Taisuke tertawa sendiri mengingat cerita di masa lalu.

Taisuke hanya melihatnya, tak ingin membangunkan. Karena jika dibangunkan, mungkin gadis itu akan marah-marah dan mengamuk kesal. Mungkin wajahnya akan memerah lagi-ekspresi yang paling disukai Taisuke darinya. Atau mungkin ia malah akan pergi sambil bersungut-sungut, salah satu yang membuat Taisuke sedikit kecewa. Karena Taisuke ingin gadis itu selalu menemaninya disini. Tak cukup kakaknya, Aoi, atau Yuuta. Ada yang kurang kalau ia belum datang.

Taisuke masih memandangnya. Matanya tak ingin lepas walaupun dipaksa. Langka melihat gadis itu tertidur pulas. Walaupun dulu mereka sering berkemah dan bertualang bersama, tapi gadis itu seolah selalu terjaga. Selalu Taisuke yang tidur lebih dulu. Selalu gadis itu yang bangun lebih dahulu. Ingin Taisuke mengabadikan wajah manis tidurnya ini, namun ia takut Nami terbangun. Biarlah otaknya menangkap dan mengingat jelas-jelas wajah yang selalu menggantung di hatinya itu.

"TA-I-SU-KE~~"

Teriakan dan gebrakan pintu kamar rumah sakit itu membuat Taisuke-yang sedang asik memandangi Nami-kaget luar biasa dan memerah. Sementara Nami terbangun dan mengucek matanya.

"Eh? ada Nami-nee toh," Yuuta menelengkan kepalanya, ekor dan tanduknya muncul. Yuuta, Aoi, dan kakak Taisuke masuk ke dalam sambil senyam-senyum.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali... ini rumah sakit, kalian tahu?" keluh Taisuke menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau ini, Taisuke, pura-pura," Yuuta mengulum senyum setannya. "Bilang saja kau tak ingin diganggu momen-momen kebersamaanmu bersama-"

"Apa, Yuuta?" Aoi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yuuta. "Maksudmu apa? Kak Taisuke pura-pura kenapa?"

Taisuke menghela napas lega karena ia tak perlu menimpuk Yuuta dengan sendal rumah sakit. Diam-diam ia melirik Nami yang berusaha menenangkan Yuuta dan Aoi bersama kakak Taisuke. Membuat Taisuke tertawa kecil, dan bersyukur, semuanya sama seperti dulu.

Tok… tok… tok…

Suara ketukan di pintu menginterupsi suasana hangat itu. Semua menoleh, semua memandang, dan suasana mendadak menjadi canggung dan tegang. Dibingkai oleh pintu, berdiri seorang Megumi dan Mitama, namun yang membuat atmosfer makin berat adalah bahwa Hirose juga berada bersama mereka.

"Ah… maaf mengganggu," ujar Megumi tidak enak hati. "Kami datang menjenguk Taisuke." Dan ketiga tamu baru tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang inap Taisuke.

Megumi menyerahkan sebuah parcel buah yang kemudian diambil alih oleh kakak Taisuke. "Silahkan santai saja, Megumi, Hirose juga," katanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Nami melirik diam-diam ke arah Megumi, teringat penolakan Taisuke yang mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Megumi. Kemudian matanya ganti melirik Taisuke ragu, dimana yang ditatap masih terpaku memandang Megumi dan Hirose, membuat Nami menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada tamu-tamu mereka.

"Kanou, kami permisi dulu ya," ucap Namie tersenyum sembari mendorong Yuuta dan Aoi keluar.

Seolah kembali disadarkan, Taisuke tersentak. "Ah, Na-," tapi ucapan Taisuke terpotong oleh pintu yang ditutup Nami.

Giliran Taisuke yang menghela nafas, lalu kemudian kembali memandang para tamunya. "Kalian…" matanya serius, alisnya berkerut. "Seperti keluarga kecil saja."

Megumi memerah wajahnya, sedangkan Hirose berusaha tenang menyembunyikan perasaan malunya.

"Huuh, Taisuke, kupikir kau kenapa-napa, ternyata masih bisa meledek kami!" Megumi berseru kesal.

"Tapi serius, kalian seperti pasangan suami-istri baru. Dan anaknya," ucap Taisuke santai sambil menunjuk Mitama. Mitama cemberut kesal ditunjuk seperti itu oleh Taisuke, apalagi tadi tampaknya sekali lagi dia diabaikan.

"Memang Hirose dan Megumi orang tuaku!" Mitama bedecak kesal, tangannya bertolak pinggang.

Hening sesaat lalu semua tertawa melihat tingkah Mitama. Rasanya, seolah kembali ke masa lalu, dimana mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

Sementara itu, rupanya Nami sedang menguping dari luar. Diam-diam gadis berambut hitam panjang itu merasa lega begitu mendengar suara tawa dari dalam. Yuuta dan Aoi hanya bisa saling melirik bingung melihat tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Nami-nee?" tegur Yuuta.

Nami menoleh, lalu tersenyum, tersenyum lebar sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

_It's secret, okay?_

_-__  
><em>"Kau sedang apa disitu, Nami?" suara Taisuke mengagetkannya. "Masuk saja, tak ada siapa-siapa kok."

Justru karena tak ada siapapun itu masalahnya! Nami menggerutu dalam hati, sesekali mengutuki jantungnya yang berdegup tak karuan. Ia melirik Taisuke yang tenang-tenang saja, duduk di kasur selayaknya orang sakit sambil menatap jendela yang sengaja dibuka agar angin masuk. Rambut hitam Taisuke acak-acakan karena angin, namun tampak Taisuke sangat menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba Taisuke melirik Nami yang terdiam di depan pintu.__

"Duduk sini," Taisuke menepuk sebelahnya. Nami menurut meski malu-malu. Ia duduk di samping Taisuke, menemaninya yang sedang mellow.  
><em><br>_"Dulu seperti ini ya... sebelum semua ini terjadi, dunia begitu tenang seperti ini," kata Taisuke.

"Seandainya dulu tak terjadi seperti ini..."

"Mungkin aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu."

Nami menoleh sepenuhnya, menatap Taisuke yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tak bisa bertemu denganmu, Yuuta, Aoi, dan yang lain. Karenanya aku bersyukur," lanjut Taisuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa, wajah Nami sedikit memerah melihatnya.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" sindir Nami sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu yang seenaknya muncul di pipinya.

"Heei, apa maksudmu? Aku hanya baru berpikir sekarang...," Taisuke memajukan bibirnya.

"Kenapa baru berpikir sekarang? Yang lain sudah berpikir soal ini lamaa sekali,"ujar Nami menahan geli.

"Gara-gara Hirose dan keluarganya itu," mulut Taisuke makin maju. Kesal. Mau tak mau Nami hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah karena dia tahu betapa Taisuke menyukai Ochiai Megumi, pastinya Taisuke kesal sekarang.

"Aku kan juga ingin menjadi bagian keluarga mereka..."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Nami memutar badannya. Dugaannya salah. "Kau ingin menjadi anak mereka begitu? Hahaha..."

"Aku hanya tak ingin terpisah dari mereka..." Taisuke kemudian berhenti. Ia memandangi Nami yang sedang tertawa lekat-lekat. Nami, yang sadar diperhatikan, segera menghentikan tawanya dengan wajah memerah malu.

"A-apa?"

"Kau bisa tertawa seperti itu juga ternyata."

"Te-tentu saja! Kau pikir aku apa? Aku kan manusia juga," Nami mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Taisuke yang sedang tertawa.

"Selain itu... sejujurnya..., aku juga iri pada Hirose dan Megumi."

Pernyataan Taisuke membuat Nami menoleh. Iri? Bukannya cemburu?

"I-itu sih katakan saja pada orangnya."

"Waktu itu justru dia yang pernah menyatakaan perasaannya padaku."

"H-Hah?"

"Tapi justru kutolak. Bodoh ya? Maafkan aku, Nami," Taisuke tersenyum lemah, benar-benar tulus minta maaf.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Nami sebenarnya tahu jelas apa maksud Taisuke, tapi ia ingin memastikan.

"Oh, ayolah, kau pasti tahu maksudku. Jadi... hngg, jadi... maukah..."

"Ba-baka, untuk apa yang seperti itu kau tanyakan lagi" ucap Nami pelan, menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Sudah jelas aku akan mengiyakan, bukan?"

Wajah Taisuke berseri-seri, dan tatapannya melembut menatap Nami. Nami diam-diam mencuri lirikan padanya, dan saat tatapan keduanya bertemu langsung memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Taisuke tertawa kecil. Tangan mereka centi demi centi semakin mendekat sampai saling bertautan satu sama lain, kemudian bergenggaman erat.

Bersamaan dengan tirai rumah sakit yang terbang ditiup angin, keduanya berdekatan, makin dekat, hingga bibir keduanya bertemu dan bersatu.

Dan angin masih berhembus, menyaksikan keduanya dari hari ke hari masih tetap bersama dan bergandengan tangan.

FINISH


End file.
